Hate That I Love You
by YungHime
Summary: There isn't enough KibaKarui in the world and so here are some drabble-ish things.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Yea the flames of OTP reignited and I couldn't fight the feeling so I present to you these drabbles.

* * *

"Rui,"she heard a shout from the front of the apartment. Her heart started to race and the temperature drastically rose.

"I'm in the back," she yelled, sitting up and lifting her head from the cradle of her hands. Her eyes closed, anticipating him any moment now. She heard two sets of footsteps. One was a lax stroll the other was a four legged trot. She felt her stomach twisting and tying itself into a knot as the steps got closer. _It'll be ok. It'll be ok. Maybe it's not. He won't be mad...right?_

"What are you doing," a gruff voice asked from what she knew was the door way. She looked over and saw him leaning against the frame of the door, jerky hanging from his lips."Why are you just sitting here in the bathroom? Fucking weirdo," he smirked knowing it'd get a rise out of her but it didn't and that was enough for him to know something was up. She didn't clapback with a "stupid mutt" or some witty response. She didn't even cut her eyes at him. She just sat there, quietly, worry written on her face. If the knit of her brows wasn't a clue then the lack of spark in her amber eyes was a definite red flag. "What's going on," he looked around the bathroom in hopes of finding the root of the problem. He spots three white wands lying on the counter. "Are those vibrators? Why the fuck do you have vibrators...three of 'em," his eyes narrowed,"Are you tryna tell me something?"

"Kiba," she sighed,"Shutup. You're talking too much and I have a headache."He pouted but didn't say anything. She crossed her arms, hands gripping the other in a self hug. "They're not vibrators."

He eyed her suspiciously. No baka. No flea bag. No big head or anything. He stepped inside the bathroom and leaned on the counter. He gingerly picked up one of the sticks, one that had a pink cap on it. He held the stick up then grimaced. "Why the hell did you piss on this?" "

Can you just read it? I'm scared to look."

"Scared," he quirked a brow. His eyes studied the stick then grew wide. In his shock, his grip loosened and it fell to the floor. His mouth gaped as his brows knit then rose then knit again. "Puppies," he screeched. Her bisque eyes gazed up at him as his lit up. His face looked like it'd split in half from the big, stupid grin he was sporting. He wrapped her up in his arms and she felt the anxiety and doubts fall of her as he lifted her up.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's over," a distant voice shouted.

"It's finally over," another cheered.

"Madara has been defeated," came another rejoicing the victory of Shinobi Alliance.

Kiba had heard the first shout with his enhanced hearing but couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. Then the other cries of victory verified that he wasn't just imagining it. Finally it was over. In that moment, all he felt was an immense joy and relief. He wasn't exactly sure what to do. He looked to his left and saw Shino. His demeanor not so stoic, which was a complete surprise but he didn't know how to react to it at the moment. His gaze went to his right and there was a sight to behold. Hair as red as the markings on his cheeks and skin despite the grime of war that looked too smooth. He, being Kiba, acted before thinking and in his overjoyed state ran to the girl. He dipped her and pressed his lips to her's in frantic and urgent manner. He drew back and stared at her as they panted. Her crimson brows knit and amber eyes wide.

**SMACK! **

Her hand met his cheek. "Oi, don't just go around kissing strangers without their permission," she scolded.

"Sorry," he chuckled nervously , scratching his cheek.

"Besides," her lips turned up into a slight smirk,"that wasn't a kiss. This is a kiss." She drew him back in and their lips melded together. The world completely disappearing. All that mattered at this moment was his lips and her's. They'd worry about the angst and the worry that was to come. The exhaustion that had yet to hit. Right now they'd just revel in the relief that this nightmare was finally over.

* * *

A/n: I know it'd be a more somber mood when it's over but I thought about that picture of the sailor kissing the nurse.


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha is just so different from Kumo. There were tree...EVERY WHERE. The weather's nice though, warms sunny days with a cool breeze. The people were nice...sometimes. When they weren't looking at me like I grew two heads. Yes, I'm from Kumo. Yes, I do indeed have dark skin and fiery red hair. Yes, I did beat the shit out of your future Hokage. Geez, I bought him ramen to make for it though he totally deserved it. Ok, yes I did go a bit overboard but it was for Bee-sensei. Which is why I treated him to ramen because Bee-sensei.

Damn, I miss him and Samui...even Omoi. No matter where I go there was no place like home. I miss the smell of the fresh mountain air and the morning fog. I sort of even miss the cold Kumo weather. Yes, I'm homesick but one thing made it worth.

I sigh, feeling fingers run through me hair. My golden eyes slowly opened to meet a smirk. "What're you lookin' at," I teased.

"A beautiful woman," his voice huskily delicious.

"You think I'm beautiful," my head tilts to look at him as he propped himself up on his elbow. Leaves danced in the wind behind him and the grass tickled my neck. The sun kissed our skin.

"Yea, I just said it, didn't I," he quipped.

I rolled my eyes and sighed,"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Because you are," he rolled his eyes. I could tell he was getting annoyed but it's easy to annoy him anyway so it's not like I care.

"But why?"

"Because you're sexy as fuck," he licked his lips then put on that cocky smirk that I'll never admit I love.

"Kiba," I smack his chest,"I'm being serious. I want to know why. Do you only think that because I'm not from your village, just so you can say you've been with a girl from Kumo? Is it because I'm quote on quote exotic? Are you just saying because you think that's what I want to hear?"

Kiba rolled his eyes and groaned,"Kami, you're so difficult."

"Alright tell me what's you're favorite thing about me," I quirk a brow. He'll probably just say "your eyes" or "your lips". Actually, knowing him he'll might just say my ass.

"Your scent," he shrugged.

"What," my face scrunches in confusion.

"Your scent. I like it. It's what drew me to you," he leaned over her and buried his nose in the crook of her neck then inhaled,"It's intoxicating and uniquely your's."

"Are you smelling me," she giggled.

"Yea," he chuckled lightly into my neck, "You smell damn good."

"You're so fuckin' weird," I laugh.

"So," he lightly kisses the crook of my neck, "You like it."

"Whatever," I take a deep breath to try and calm myself, "Why do you like my scent so much."

"What's the 21 questions," he draws back to look me in the eye.

"I just want to know," I tear my eyes from his gaze. I hate those fuckin' eyes of his, they see right through me every time.

I wasn't totally lying when I said I want to know. It's more like I need to know. I'm in a strange land, away from home. I have no family here and all the friends I've made have been through him. There's no one here that looks like me. How can I know for sure that I really am beautiful in those piercing eyes of his and not just a phase.

He gripped my jaw and turned me back towards him, forcing eye contact. "You're scent is your's that's why I like it." He scratched his cheek. Inwardly, I'm smiling because that's one of his nervous quirks. "It's hard to explain but a person scent, is kinda like a description of that person. Your scent is sweet yet still has a kick of spice. If I had to compare it to something I'd say maybe vanilla chai. You're a very passionate person. You feel your feelings hard. So you fight hard for what you believe and when you love you love hard. When you love someone you fight for them no matter what the consequence." He buried his face in my neck to try to hide the blush that I could feel heat my skin. "I don't know. I just like it," he grumbled.

"You're such a softy,"I laugh and wrap my arms around.

"Shutup Karui," he huffs. Maybe I'm not just a phase. At least, I hope this isn't a phase.  
He kissed my neck again then mumbled, "Stop worrying so much. It's written all over your face and self-doubt doesn't suit you scent."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **This one was inspired by When I'm Done by Frank Ocean

* * *

**Just Ask.**

Karui raked her fingers through her hair a few times to make sure every strand was in it's proper place. She took a deep breath then ran her hands down the yellow fabric of her maxi dress to smooth the nonexistent wrinkles out. Her finger jammed into the button beside the door she stood in front of. Amber eyes drifted up to the right as she waited. A moment later, the white door slowly opened to reveal her downstairs neighbor. Her gaze traveled up from his socked feet to black basketball shorts where they lingered for a second longer than they should have then up his muscled arms to his broad shoulders, and ended on a toothy grin then stopped at charcoal black eyes. "Wassup," he nodded.

"Hey," she smiled then her eyes drifted away from his, "Sorry to come down here and bother you but my, uh, my sliding door has been giving me trouble and it finally just got stuck completely. So, I was hoping maybe you could get it un-stuck," she chuckled lightly then bit her lip when she meet his gaze again.

"Yea, I could do that for you," he nodded his head. She stepped to the side as he stepped out onto the walkway."Ladies first," he motioned with his hand. A smirked played on her lips as she briefly glanced up at him.

His grin widened as he followed in behind her. How could he possibly say no to those honey colored eyes of her's and he most certainly could appreciate the view and the summer weather. Sundresses were a trend he hoped stayed around for a good while. She glanced over her shoulder as they went up the stairs and he shot her a cheesy grin. A light giggle floated through the summer breeze.

As she opened the door to her apartment, the cool air conditioned atmosphere and smooth melody came from the speakers of the stereo. "I was cooking and it was getting really stuffy," she said as the walked.

"Stuffy," he rose a brow.

"Yea," she looked away," so I tried to open the patio door and it just wouldn't open."

"Ah, I see," he rubbed his chin and nodded as he made his way to the door. She leaned against the breakfast island and watched him as he examined the door. There was just something about a man in a pair of loose shorts or sweats. She sighed, _I could stare at his ass all day_. Lightly biting on the nail of her pinky finger, golden eyes zeroed in on his flexing arms as he removed the door from it's track. She could see the muscles underneath his shirt as he moved.

He peeked over his shoulder at her before he started to double check the wheels on the door. He licked his lips and smirked when she looked away. Making sure to flex a little bit more than he should, Kiba stood to his feet before putting the door back on it's track.

She gulped then took a deep breath as he turned to face her. "All done," the corner his lips turned up into a smirked.

"Oh good," she smiled.

"Anything else need fixin'," he stalked towards her.

"Um," her breathing quickened,"No. That's all."

"You sure," he quirked a brow up. She nodded her head as he snaked his arms around her waist. "You don't have to keep calling my up here to fix stuff for you. All you have to do is ask, Love."


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy," a high-pitch squeal and the pitter patter of small footsteps got louder as a red blur made it's way down the hall. Kiba turned around and looked down as the blur crashed into his legs.

"What's wrong baby girl," he picked his little girl up and protectively cradled her in his arms.

"Her do that," she sniffled.

"What she do," he stroked her crimson locks and soothingly bounced her.

"Her pap me," her little head nuzzled into his shoulder.

"She did?" He felt a slight nod. Kiba turned around and looked at his wife who was just entering the room. "You hit my baby," he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I popped her bad little butt," Karui crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"She's not bad," Kiba huffed, "My little koinu (it means puppy, isnt that cute?!) does no wrong. Isn't that right, Princess?" He felt another nod.

"Oh, she's not bad," a red eyebrow arched upward. She pursed her lips then called over her shoulder, "Akamaru!" A low whimper could be heard in the other room. "It's ok, Akie. Come on out." After a moment, Akamaru slowly trudged down the hall. Kiba's eyes widened at the the condition of Akamaru's snow white coat. His usually long fur was uneven and patchy in many places. Karui pointed at the bundle in Kiba's arms, "She did that, but then again _someone_ just loves leaving their kunai laying around for her to potentially do something like this."

Kiba pulled his daughter away from his shoulder and stared into her gold slitted eyes, "You did that?" She looked away, trying to avoid her daddy's glare. He growled a little then turned her head back to face him. "Did you do that?"  
"Y-yes," she nodded with watery eyes and quivering lips.

Kiba sighed. He couldn't be mad at his little girl, especially when she looked like she would burst into tears at any moment, BUT she can't just go around messing with his partner. Nobody messes with Akie, not even babygirl. "Don't do it again. Don't touch daddy's kunai-"

"Or shuriken," Karui added.

"-Or shuriken and don't go messing with Akie, Okay?"

"Ok," she nodded and rubbed her eye.

"Go apologize to Akamaru," he gave her a swift swat to the rear then gently put her down and watched as she teetered over to the ninken.

"I sorry Akie," she rubbed the sides of his face then giggled as he licked her cheek.

"You're too soft," Karui shook her head and laughed, "She's already such a brat."

Kiba smirked and shrugged, "but she's so cute."

* * *

Thanks to everyone that reads lol. You guys are great!


	6. Chapter 6

"So Fang Face, what's your type," she sipped her drink with an arched brow.

"My Type," he looked across the table at her with a questioning look.

"Yea, what kinda girl you like," she sat back in her seat, "You probably like that blonde chick, right? What's her name again?"

He quirked a brow, "Ino?"

"Yea her. Is that what you like?"

He shrugged his shoulder, "She's alright. Yea, she's fine as fuck but she's been riding the Uchiha's dick for as long as I can remember."

Karui's face contorted into a slight scowl, "Ew. Anyway what about the pink one?"

"Same."

"How could anyone like that prick!"

"Beats me."

She brought a slender finger to her lips and tapped, "I know! Hinata right? You like your girls sweet and innocent. You probably think about her all blushy and beat your meat, huh?"

Kiba narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw, "Don't talk about Hinata that way."

"Oh, did I hit a soft spot," she smirked.

"No," he hissed through gritting teeth, "Just don't talk about her like that, alright?"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "They say guys like girls who are like their mother's, so what's Mama Inuzuka like?"

"A crazy old bitch," he snorted.

"Wow, what a way to talk about your mom."

Kiba rolled his eyes then leaned forward, resting his chin in his palm, "Why do you wanna know what kinda chicks I'm into anyway?"

"Curiosity," she shrugged.

"Sure 'bout that," he smirked.

"Why wouldn't I be."

"I dunno. I just think you want to know if you could be my type."

"Tch, don't flatter yourself, Mutt."

"Whatever," he leaned forward, "I like em feisty anyway." He snapped at her nose then laughed when she palmed his face and shoved him back.

"Idiot," she mumbled, the red undertone on her cheeks becoming more prominent.


	7. Chapter 7

"We had to give him some pain meds so he might be a little out of it," the pink haired medic placed the papers back down unto her clipboard, "other than that he'll be fine."  
Karui sighed and rubbed her head, "Well at least the idiot's alright."  
"Speaking of idiots," Sakura let out a long exhalation, "I have a blonde idiot to attend to next so you can go right on in, Karui-san."  
"Thanks," she nodded before walking through the door they stood just outside of. Chewing her lip, she gazed upon the many bandages wrapped around him. His head slowly turned to face her and she couldn't contain her light laughter when he did. His eyes widened. Sharp slitted eyes darted to the great white beast beside the bed then back to the red head making her way to the bedside. A lopsided grin crept upon his face and in a voice a few octaves deeper than his normal gruff tone he spoke, "Helloooo Nurse!" He groggily turned to his companion and slurred, "Maru, when they'd get such hot doctors in here. I mean damn."  
Arching a brow upward, as she sat down, Karui giggled, "Hey. What's with the face?"  
"Face? Oh you mean this handsome one," he turned to his "good side" and smirked.  
"Oh Kami-sama," she rolled her eyes.  
"Say sweet thing, got a name?"  
Her brows knit together and a light frown on her lips. She turned to Akamaru, who in turned just sort of shrugged. A sigh rolled over her lips then a smirk. She leaned closer to the bed and coyly smiled. "The name's Karui, Big Daddy," she caressed his cheek. "Big D-da-da-da," he gulped.  
"I'm your wife," she whispered in his ear.  
"Wife mine," he gasped then turned to Akamaru, "No way! Is that true?" Rolling his eyes, Akamaru barked out a yes. "If you're my wife that means we have sex, right?"  
"Yea Kiba. We have sex," she bit back her laughter.  
"A lot?"  
"A lot," she nodded her.  
He closed his eyes and attempted an uncoordinated clap, "Hot damn Inuzuka Kiba, you are the fucking man." His dazed eyes opened again, "Do we have pups?"  
"No, not yet." "I'm going to give you pups. So many pups."  
A small giggle escaped. She shook her head and reached over to the side table, "Shutup and eat these crackers."  
"You feed me crackers too," he opened his mouth and made an "aaaaah" noise. Laughing, she brought a cracker to his mouth and he chomped down on it. "You're like the prettiest chick," he lazily bit cracker," the prettiest chick I've ever seen." He held out the cracker and waved it in front of her face, "This crackers really good. Have some."  
"I'm ok. You eat it," she tried to redirect his hand.  
"No, no, no. You eat it," he weakly wrestled with her, "You're kinda skinny. Are you hungry? Eat the cracker." Rolling her eyes, she bit into the cracker. "See It'sa good cracker."  
She looked over at Akamaru as he Kiba snacked away at his crackers. "Even when he's delirious he manages to go from adorable to irritating," she chuckled, and Akamaru shared his own snicker.  
Kiba reached out and stroked her fiery locks, "How'd you know red is my favorite color. Wow, you're so perfect. Are you sure we're married?"  
The red undertone in her cheeks surfacing as he twirled a finger through her hair, "Of course, I'm sure."  
"Are you sure? I mean you're beautiful, why, why, why you marry me," he gazed up at her.  
"Because you're an idiot," she smiled.  
A goofy grin on his face, "I your idiot." He moved his finger around in a circular motion, "Turn around. Can I touch your butt?"  
"No," she burst into laughter.  
"Can I have a kiss," he poked his lips out to make a kissy face.  
"No."  
"Please baby please," he poked his lips out further.  
"Ok," she sighed then leaned in to press her lips to his.  
"Oh sweet babies, that's some good shit," he closed his eyes with his mouth agape in awe. Karui giggled and turned to Akamaru.  
"We're never letting him live this down.  
"Nope." 


	8. Chapter 8

Kiba could hear the rain pouring down outside and knew it wouldn't let up anytime soon. Kumo weather was the worst. A sigh tumbled from his lips and his eyes drifted over to the side. The corner of his lips up turned at the bit of purple lacey material that peaked out of the oversized black hoodie and the smooth brown skin underneath it. He rolled unto his side and a little closer to his target on the other side of the matress. He trailed his nose up her neck, inhaling her tantalizing scent as he ventured along her jaw. "Get out of my face," the red headed object of his attention giggled and turned away from him.

"Nope," he followed her and leaned over her shoulder.

"You act like such a puppy," she playfully kidded, still trying to hide her face.

"I am a puppy, Karui," he poked his lip out then chuckled. "Come here," a low growl in voice as he pulled her on top of his chest. She squealed and wiggled in his embrace.

"Let me go, Kiba!"

"Nah," he held her tightly to his chest.

"At least let me turn over," she huffed, "It's uncomfortable." he loosened his hold on her and she turned around. Straddling his waist, she sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. Kiba brought his hands up behind his head and bucked his hips up with a cheeky grin.

A mischievous smirk played on her lips. Leaning forward, she whispered with her lips brushing the shell of his ear, "Don't start something you can't finish."

"You know I finish everything I start," his hands trailed up her thighs. She hummed into his ear as his fingernails grazed her skin.

"How 'bout you finish this," she lifted up, grabbing the pillow beside him and smacked him in the face. His eyes widen and his mouth agape. She brought the pillow down again but he shook his shock off and lifted his arms to parry the onslaught.

"Oh you wanna fight, Little Bit," Kiba laughed and plucked the pillow from her grip. "Whatcha gonna do now," he flung the pillow away. Karui brought the back of her hands down to his chest and cheeks in a series of light hits. He grabbed her by the wrist with one hand then rolled them over so that he was on top. She wiggled her wrist out of his grip then pressed her foot into the mattress to flip them back over again.

"Pinned you," she smirked.

Kiba snaked his arm around her then pushed her off and unto the bed, "You thought!" He tapped her cheeks while making a series of sound effects. Their arms maneuvered around each other's to tag their opponent. The sound of laughter filled the room.

SMACK

Golden eyes widened, Karui brought a hand to her cheek and gasped. "Baby," Kiba stared in shock. She slowly lifted her hand from her cheek. "Oh my gosh, it's red. Damn, I think I scratched you too."

"Kiba, I'm fine. It didn't hurt. It shocked me more than anything," she assured.

"No, baby your cheek is red and you're bleeding from the scratch," he pushed her hair back to study the scratch along her hairline.

"It's ok."

"Hit me back," he turned his face so one side faced her then pointed at his cheek, "Hit me right here."

"Don't say that because I really will...ask Blondie," she laughed, "It's fine, Beb."

He caressed the back of her head and brought her to his chest, "No it's not. I'm so sorry baby. You know I'd never put my hands on you in a way to hurt you. I'm so sorry." He pressed a kiss her hair then the scratch and her cheek. "I'm so sorry." He continued to whispers apologies in her ear.

"I know you'd never hurt me, Kiba. It's ok," she rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"No, it's not ok. Your cheek is all red. What if it leaves a bruise."

"Bruise smuise," she rubbed his back.

"The only bruises I ever want to give you are hickies," he whimpered in what she had come to call "The Puppy Dog" voice.

"Mon tayau, I'm fine," she held his face and cooed

"What if it leaves a ugly ass bruise and people think I beat you," He gasped, "They'll think you're stuck in an unhealthy relationship and they'll think you're-"

"Who cares what people think," she shrugged.

"I don't but you-," he paused mid-sentence, "If Ma sees this she'll think we were really fighting and whoop my ass."

"It's fine," she laughed, "I should have never let you hang out with Omoi. You're so sensitive"

"I'm not sensitive," he narrowed his eyes at her , "I just gotta make it up to you." He placed kisses on her lips

"Kiba stop. I'm fine," she managed to groan out before her pressed another kiss to her lips. He started down her neck. His lips brushing ever so slightly before his fangs would graze her skin. "Kiba," she sighed, "Don't stop."


End file.
